Brothers
by ravenclawseekergirl638
Summary: Faramir hides alot from his brother
1. Home

**An: / an angsty fluffy story between two brothers **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings if I did would I be here? Or would I be failing English? **

**Brother**

Frantically he pulled his nearest clean tunic over his head, positioning it over the now sluggishly bleeding wounds on his back. He winced at the slight pressure, the weight of the material placed against them. Pulling hurriedly, assuring himself that the blood could not be seen, he walked as fast as he could manage to the open door. The bathing room, in which he had spent the quarter of an hour trying to staunch the throbbing wounds ,was shared between him his older brother. Faramir hoped that the blood wouldn't seep through the hastily wrapped bandages that covered his mutilated back. He had started to feel dizzy and slightly nauseous. Collapsing would cause many awkward questions to be asked. Very awkward ones indeed! He called on the reserves of energy he had left to stop himself from falling.

Boromir stood tiredly removing his armour, slightly inside the doorway to his chambers, his back to Faramir and the bathing room.

"Hail brother!" Faramir called amusedly from across the hall. He was leaning slightly against the ancient white stone walls that made the city now, his strength waning. A rare smile broke across his face as Boromir jumped slightly, dropping his mail shirt upon the floor. It emitted a loud metallic thump as it hit the polished stone.

Boromir was so much more to him than a brother; he was also his best friend and the only father figure he had ever known. When Faramir had been born, Findulas (their mother) had died. Never coming to terms with her death his father had turned on him. Denethor couldn't even look at his new born son, never mind raise him. Being the older brother, and old enough to comprehend what had happened, Boromir had taken over and Faramir could never repay him for this.

"Fara?" Boromir questioned concernedly looking deep into his eyes. Faramir blushed at being caught day dreaming yet again, father was right he would never become an Ithilien ranger. His brother chuckled deeply pulling him close into a tight warriors embrace. As his shirt and Boromir's arm made contact with his back, it was all he could do to keep himself from screaming out loud. Despite his efforts, he couldn't stop himself from making a strange high pitched moan of pain. This caused his brother to immediately let go of him, staring at his face worriedly before looking over his body. He could never tell his brother, what had happened it would only prove that he was weak, too weak to ever make his father proud.

Unfortunately his brother took that exact moment to look down at his right hand to see, to his horror that it was covered in warm red blood. "Fara…what, what has happened?" Boromir struggled to get the words out, the shock of his baby brother being hurt impeding his thoughts. Looking up from his hand just in time to see Faramir sliding slowly down the wall leaving a line of blood behind him till he reached the floor, where he lay senseless.

An overwhelming feeling of panic filled him. Faramir at the very least was still breathing, but too shallowly to bring him any comfort. Boromir scooped him up in his strong arms avoiding touching his back, where he presumed, due to the state of his tunic, all the blood was coming from.

**AN: Thanks for reading please review Updated Feb 14 2010**


	2. Pain

**Chapter 2 **

**Pain**

**AN Yes this is very short but i have my GCSE's cming up in three weeks. So i hope you can understand the stress im going through at the moment . Thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed. Once again, i dont own LOTR**

In his arms ,he felt so light and fragile. From this he knew that Faramir was once again not eating properly. Relapse. Elbereth his baby brother would have him grey before his time. Not that he would regret such a thing. At breakneck speed he raced from their shared chambers, down the spacious corridor and out of the citadel. The gates of the seventh level were flung open for him without question. Boromir was, after all a Captain of Gondor, respected by all of the soldiers under his command and many more. They were both sons of the Steward , no matter how much indifference he showed to his youngest son. Blood runs thicker than water they say and Boromir hoped one day that his father would see Faramir as his child to treat with love. He only prayed that it wouldn't happen to late. In the distance the healing houses stood gleaming white in thee strong sunlight .

"Hold on brother!" He shouted, almost hysterically as his brothers breathing suddenly became even more laboured than before. Faramir's dark, red blood started to run freely down his arms and drip onto the white marble of the city below him. "Where nearly there!" Shocked civilians moved quickly out of the way staring at their hero and his beloved brother, who lay crumpled in his arms.


	3. Worry

**An: Thak you every one for all the encouragement and well wishes for my exams. First one is my German oral. not good. : (**

**Disclaimer : i dont own lotr **

Chapter three 

Worry

Healers rushed in and out of a room, at the end of the imposing corridor. A room in which , lay his critically ill baby brother. Boromir had knew, times like these would occur in the future. One of them waiting to see whether the other survived. After all they were both sons of the steward and needed to do their duty to their country and its people. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that such events would happen so soon. Faramir was only fifteen for Eru's sake! He had his entire life in front of him. He couldn't die ! Not here, not now.

"Whoever has hurt you Fara will pay dearly for your pain." He swore clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. Calming down a little he proceeded to tap his foot against the floor, for something to do. Would Denethor even bother to make an appearance this time. In defeat he slumped forwards, resting his head against a marble pillar, carved thousands of years ago, after his ancestors had crossed the western sea. A long time had passed since the sinking of Numenor. Hours ticked by slowly, with only the healers running back and forward some carrying bandages others bloodied towels and basins of steaming water. No-one had even acknowledged his presence since he had laid poor Faramir on the makeshift bed. He did not know of his brothers condition. Was he walking the paths of the dead even as he sat there?

"My Lord ," Boromir looked up, into the tired eyes of Iloreth the healer, barely hoping that all would be well. "The danger has passed , Young Faramir will see many a year yet." With the news of his brothers recovery from the brink of death, the tears he had been holding in, till now, broke loose. .

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

**AN: Thanks for reading please review :)**


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will!

**Understanding**

Slowly Boromir ente5red the healing room, that housed his brother. He had been informed that, poor Faramir would be all right given time…and love. It was dark in here. The only noise the ragged breathing and painful moans of his brother's one of the welts on his back was stitched closed. His eyes strayed beyond his brother's face and caught a glimpse of the extent of the injuries. Mangled. Seconds ticked painfully by as the elder brother struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"H…H…How…who, when?" How someone could hurt his little Fara. It was entirely his fault, he had failed the last request their mother had given him. 'Look after him. Keep him safe!" It seemed that it had happened so long ago, but yet so near. Mother. Faramir had barely known her, and when he became ill in the depths of night, he would call for her. She could never answer. Findulas had passed beyond the circles of this world.

Faramir blinked drowsily as the healer bound him up with fresh white linen bandages. The pain killer seemed to be wearing off now, and he could feel the painful throb of his wounds. All he wanted to do was sleep. After the bandages had been secured the healer wished them a good day and hurried from the room. Faramir fidgeted there was no way he would or could tell Boromir. Why would he believe him? How could he tell him of the years of abuse, he had suffered under, his own father?

"Fara…you know you can tell me anything. That's what brothers are for!" Boromir whispered trying to stop himself from crying. He was a soldier of Gondor, he would not cry. Sleepily Faramir lifted his eyes to those of his brothers that shone with unshed tears. His resolve melted instantly.

"Father had me whipped."

**THE END**

AN: I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the people that have stuck with the story from the beginning. :)


End file.
